mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Dolittle
Jenny Dolittle (ジェニー・ドリトル, Jenī Doritoru) was the president of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club during Marika Kato's first year at Hakuoh Academy, and is a potential heir to the Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation company. Appearance Light Novel In the novels, Jenny has long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail by a white ribbon Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 Cover. While attending Hakuoh Academy, she wears the standard high school uniform and yacht club attire. During the War of Independence Arc, when visiting her professor and accompanying her friends, she wears shorts and a short, sleeveless top Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 Chapter 1, Pg.23. Anime Jenny has green eyes and long, light green hair, which is tied back in a ponytail by a red ribbon. While at Hakuoh Academy, she wears the standard academy uniform and a pink Yacht Club hooded jacket during club activities. She also wears a black choker with a three-leaf clover tag. Manga In the web-manga, Jenny has long, wavy, light-coloured hair and wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform 3rd Voyage. Personality & Character Jenny is generally calm and confident, though this composure can crack slightly under fire Sailing 05. She is serious when the need arises but in a friendly way with a bit of wit Sailing 04. Background Jenny was born into the Dolittle family, who run Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation. A husband was selected for her before she was born . In the novels, Jenny is ranked 224th in the company's hierachy while her father Jonathan is 17th Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. In the anime, Jenny's father and her uncle, Robert Dolittle, have long since fought for control of the company Sailing 18. The conflict between the two worsened after Jenny set up her own small company, Fairy Jane, which became one of the fastest growing interstellar travel companies Sailing 17. Some time before the start of the series, she was introduced to Gruier Serenity at the opening of the Arnold Junction route Sailing 09. Plot Recruitment Arc Jenny was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She talked with Kane a little about the Odette II and its hangar. After the hatch was opened, Kane told her he was going to inspect the outside first and sent the yacht club members inside to begin inspecting their assigned areas. After the central computer was updated and after she checked that the other members had finished their adjustments, Jenny radioed Lynn who was on the dock and directed her to cut the external power flowing to the bridge. Once the cutting of the power was confirmed, it was reconnected after a 10 second countdown to reboot the bridge. Kane then asked Jenny whether they always boot up their ships this way. She casually replied that until then they had been doing it stand-alone using the old system - they were simply doing it a little rougher than usual since they were updating the navigation systems Sailing 02. Jenny later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. Jenny was seen taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. Later aboard the Odette II, Jenny notified the relay station that the ship would be departing from the C68 docking bay. After the doors were opened, Jenny ordered the ship forward at minimum speed. Once the ship had left the relay station's control area, she went over the ship's flight plan again with the crew. After confirming that there were no ships in the immediate vicinity, Jenny ordered the deployment of the Odette II's masts, starting with the mizzen-mast, the main-mast then the fore-mast. Alarms went off on the bridge shortly afterwards when the upper yard opened before the main mast was deployed and became tangled. Jenny asked what would happen if they removed the safety and tried to force it up. Lynn replied in the worst case they could lose a third of the mast. Jenny confirmed Kane's check that there were no worker robots or work pods aboard, before he suggested taking the first years out for a spacewalk. Kane later contacted the bridge from the airlock, telling them to keep the communication lines open, that they will all use the same line unless stated otherwise and that unless there are special circumstances, they will use the same line for communications from the bridge. Jenny asked him what would count as a 'special circumstance'. Kane replied an emergency that they couldn't let the students outside the ship know about or if they didn't want anyone knowing that there were people outside the ship. Jenny later reminded Kane they could hear him after he made a remark after hearing Lilly messing about. When everyone had changed into their spacesuits, Jenny confirmed that they were receiving bio-data and monitor camera footage from all seven and told the group that what they see and their vital signs will be part of the ship's log, chuckling when a number expressed displeasure. After the group reached the stuck yard, Jenny confirmed that they could see it. She agreed with Marika's plan to change the bracing angle on the stuck yard and slip it past before deploying, since they would lose less time than if they were to fully retract and extend the mast again. After confirming everyone's position and get a reading on the pressure on the mast, Jenny gave Marika permission to begin. This time, when the masts were raised, they deployed without problems to everyone's relief on the bridge. Jenny then contacted Kane to tell him they were raising the mast to normal position Sailing 03. After the masts and antenna were up, Jenny ordered an omni-directional scan to test their electronics. The scan picked up three ships with unresponsive transponders - one of them passed at high speed and the other two eventually disappeared. Jane called Kane to the bridge to inform him of the situation. Later, during turning, Jenny ordered Asta, Berinda and Izumi to reduce their turn speed by an additional five percent. After Lynn commented on how it was taking its time, Jenny replied that since it was a solar sailing ship and they didn't have to worry about fuel, they might as well take their time. The next day, she approached Marika and Chiaki, who were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. Marika told her she wanted to talk to everyone, which Jenny thought that she would want to do. After the yacht club were assembled, Jenny heard from Marika about the enemy that was pursuing them under the guise of a ghost ship and made a joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise, which made the other members laugh. She confirmed that they didn't know who it was and asked why Marika thought they were after them. When Marika replied that it was because she was on the ship, Jenny surprised her and Chiaki by revealing that she was already aware that Marika was a candidate for captaincy of the Bentenmaru, mentioning that she looked forward to seeing some space piracy around there. She then made the other yacht club members aware of this situation and asked Marika about what course of action they would take, asking her reason when she suggested fighting them off by themselves. After confirming her confidence in their success, Jenny sent Marika to get some breakfast and sleep, saying they would deal with it when she woke up. Later on, after a sleepy Marika entered the bridge and Kane had left for dinner, Jenny talked about the prediction for an enemy attack and counterattack plan that Marika had drawn up. She asked if they can predict the enemy's actions if they didn't know their location, and on hearing that they would likely hide in the shadow of the Sea of the Red Star and attack from behind, commented on how barbaric it was. After hearing how the plan relies on convincing the enemy their own plot is going well and preparing before contact, Jenny described it as strategy, then asked what would happen if their electronic warfare did take over their system. The plan involved creating a dummy system and rerouting the attacks to it as tactics, while telling an unsure Marika that it is good enough to think of strategy and tactics as separate things before asking what Lynn thought. When Lynn said that she still didn't understand much of the ship's electronic warfare equipment, Jenny commented that it was rare for Lynn to be at a loss regarding computers. After receiving confirmation that their plan can work, Jenny asked Marika to think of a plan for if things get messier and every potential outcome. Later when Lynn found the small stealth unit that was faking the ghost ship's signature, Jenny expressed surprise that she was able to locate something that small. After Marika suggested using it as an antenna against the enemy ship and Lynn pondered, Jenny asked her to say if she couldn't before Lynn decided to try and asked to connect her computer to the ship. Jenny reminded her not to mess up the system or leave unnecessary shortcuts everywhere as she left. Marika then asked her if she could make a change to the flight plan . Jenny listened as Marika explained the flight plan change, which would reduce time, then asked for her additional reasoning. When Marika gave the two places where their radar can't reach and the enemy could be hiding - the far side of the Sand of the Red Star or inside Tau Ceti, Jenny voted for 'the one that isn't the sun'. She agreed to the change since there weren't any ships nearby to cause problems and it was within the error margin of the submitted flight plan. She then announced to the others that the battle would take place that night. When Marika came onto the bridge, near midnight, Jenny was again seated in the captain's seat. When Lilly sent the check-in and Ursula joked that they should add that they're preparing to engage an unknown enemy warship, Jenny sternly said to send it as usually before saying that all goes well they'd be able to send the same message an hour from then. Shortly after the check-in was sent, the area covered by the radar was flooded by jamming waves. Jenny asked whether they should send an FTL line to flight control with the situation, but Marika said they shouldn't since the enemy wanted them to open an FTL line. She went along with the plan they discussed earlier. A discussion between Marika and Lynn on whether the automatic defences would have worked prompted Jenny to ask how people conducted electronic warfare in the past. Lynn gave a brief talk on how its mostly down to human power, which Jenny thought was surprisingly primitive. When Syoko asked about rebooting the radar, Jenny expressed concern about not having radar for even a second. On Marika's recommendation, Jenny had Syoko shut down the emitter, then after a system check, sealed the ship's bulkheads. Once the dummy system had been fully hijacked, the Lightning 11 emerged and sent a demand of surrender. Jenny commented that they were really underestimating them since it was an official message and they didn't bother naming themselves. She was told not to respond just yet since they were supposed to have been caught unawares. Jenny then asked what the actions the enemies were taking. Lynn replied that they were looking through the ship's internal monitors, significantly alerting the girls. Additionally, they were attempting to ring the alarms to, as Chiaki puts it, alert a bunch of idiot high school girls who hadn't realised their ship had been taken over. Once the alarms activated, Jenny commented that that means all the 'idiot high school girls' had been woken up (prompting stifled laughter from some of the others) and suggested that as the 'idiot president' perhaps she should send a half-awake answer. Once Jenny had linked into the Lightning 11's core systems, Jenny prepared her reply addressed from herself to the Captain of the Lightning 11, consisting of a single word, 'Fools' (馬鹿め, bakame, alternatively 'idiots')('nuts' in the English dub). After confirming this, she sent the message and Lynn began her electronic attack. Jenny exchanged messages with the Lightning 11 in the form of poems until Lynn seized full control of their systems. However after she shut down their engines, the system disappeared from her screen. Jenny asked whether it was a system problem, but Lynn realised that they had turned off their computers rendering their victory meaningless. As Jenny questioned what she meant by meaningless, alarms went off on the bridge and Syoko reported an incoming energy wave. When Chiaki explained that the enemy was likely using optical targeting systems to fire their beam cannon, Jenny was shocked by the fact that the enemy was firing by eye, without radar. As the beams came closer to the Odette II, Jenny started losing her composure and asked what they should do as the ship had no weapons or shields. However Marika realised something and quickly moved to the sail systems, intending to use a 'secret weapon'. After a beam narrowly missed the Odette II, the ship shuddered as the masts turned. Jenny asked what Marika had done and she explained that if the permeability of the sails was set to zero, they'd reflect all light that fell on them and if that was focused in a single spot behind them, it would prevent the enemy using their optical targeting systems. When Syoko reported movement on the radar, Jenny asked where it was towards and was surprised when it turned out to be more ships. She was relieved when it turned out those ships were reinforcements - the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa. When the Stellar Military 6th Escort Fleet contacted them asking if there was anything they needed, Jenny replied they were OK and thanked them. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Jenny made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others . Golden Ghost Ship Arc A few days after Gruier Serenity transferred to Hakuoh Academy, Jenny and the rest of the yacht club came into the club room while Marika, Gruier and Chiaki were there, greeting the latter as 'Chiaki-chan' (to her dismay). After greeting each other and remembering their previous meeting, Jenny asked what brought Gruier there. When Jenny learned that Gruier sought the help of one of the yacht club members to fake attendance, she decided to help her by arranging a practice cruise after the exam period and made Gruier a member of the yacht club in order to cover her search for the ghost ship with Marika. When Marika asked about it, Jenny replied that those days were convinient for her as well (as Marika's grades had been slipping). After Lynn made light of this fact, Jenny said to Marika that they should do their best: with studies, with the club and at being a pirate . Jenny was present on board the Odette II during another practice cruise meant for the graduating students. Moreover, the cruise was designed to assist in covering up Gruier's absence due to her search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. Much later, Jenny graduated from Hakuoh Academy at the end of Marika's first year. Some time after she left, Lynn communicated with her and told her about the situation regarding the two Serenity princesses Sailing 13 Hakuoh Pirates Arc After her graduation from Hakuoh Academy, Jenny wished to attend Space University, having passed the entrance exam. However her family (specifically her uncle, Robert Dolittle) intended for her to be married off to Junigh Coolph. Not wanting to go through with this, Jenny made contact with Lynn, who was aboard the Bentenmaru with the rest of the yacht club, filling in for Marika's quarantined crew. They planned to hire Marika to pick Jenny up off the liner she would be on, disguising it as a kidnapping, and take her to Space University. Once there it would be hard for her to be removed. However, while waiting aboard the Ultimate Fairy, Jenny was confronted by her uncle's henchmen who intended to make sure that she couldn't get out of the arrangement. After she realised their purpose, she drew a gun concealed in her wedding dress, shot her way past them without hesitation and escaped from the space liner in a moored vessel called the Silent Whisper, which she had brought in case of an emergency. She then swiftly proceeded to rendezvous with the Bentenmaru. As soon as she came up onto the bridge, Jenny ran straight into Lynn's arms. The two embraced and kissed in front of the rest of the yacht club. When Lynn asked what had happened, Jenny explained the circumstances regarding her escape from the Ultimate Fairy and apologised for not acting in accordance with her plan. Jenny then turned to Marika and asked for her forgiveness for not saying hello beforehand. Afterwards, she asked for permission to board the ship and followed it by greeting the yacht club members and their newly-recruited underclassmen. When Show contacted the Bentenmaru, Jenny told him about the circumstances regarding her and her uncle. When they discussed payment for the job, Jenny offered the Silent Whisper and ten percent of the gross profit from Fairy Jane for the next ten years. She thanked Show when he agreed to allow the Bentenmaru to undertake the job. She was present at one of the bridge consoles as her uncle's fleet began firing on the Bentenmaru . After the crew made an FTL jump to escape then checked their surroundings, Jenny commented on how everyone seemed used to it, as though they were real pirates. When Marika asked her how she was finding the ship she hired, Jenny replied it was great and said that perhaps she should give piracy a try after graduating. Lynn reminded her that it wasn't possible to get licenses now, though Jenny noted there might be ways around that. Just then, the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet touched down and surrounded the Bentenmaru. When the Jabberwocky appeared, Jenny recognised that her uncle was onboard, having thought he'd make an appearance. As the ships opened fire on them, Jenny asked about returning fire, but when Marika said that it would disadvantage them in negotiations, she supported her decision and set about thinking up a plan with Marika, Chiaki and the princesses. After reviewing Robert Dolittle's profile, Gruier asked Jenny if she could think of any weaknesses her uncle might have, but she wasn't able to think of any. With time short, Grunhilde suggested that they change their perspective so they looked at Jenny's fiancée, Junigh, hoping to find something to cancel the marriage with. Jenny mentioned that she met him once and that her woman's intuition suggested something was off about him. Thinking further, Jenny remembered that he holds large clandestine parties on his private ship and thought that might lead somewhere. Returning to the bridge as the enemy ships closed in on the Bentenmaru, Jenny watched and was amazed as Marika and Lynn put a plan into action, using their experience with the fake ghost ship and dummy transponders to create copies of the Bentenmaru on the enemy radar, using the distraction to escape. After learning how they did it, she praised them as well as Ai and Yayoi. When Show contacted them to provide with Hugh and Dolittle's accounting recordings, Jenny remarked that their security was as shoddy as ever. When the Bentenmaru docked with the Glorious Coolph, Jenny rushed inside the ship along with the others, hoping to find something incrimanating that they could use to at least negotiate with Jenny's uncle. Upon reaching the grand hall of the ship, they discovered Junigh heading a revolutionist rally, which was then quickly expunged by the fuming Chiaki. Jenny mercilessly humiliated Junigh in front of the video camera and enjoyed a brief moment reporting on what they found via the broadcast. It was at that time that Robert Dolittle arrived with his bodyguards. Robert told Jenny to come with him and when she refused, said that making a fuss here wouldn't change anything with Hugh and Dolittle. Marika and the others then moved in front of Jenny, with Marika restating their job to escort Jenny to Space University before making use of the information Show had passed onto them. As Marika and the others mentioned the unaccounted money in Hugh and Dolittle's records and the names of various weapons, Jenny said that he had sold these weapons to Junigh's father, Theodore, and various groups opposed to the Stellar Military in return for cash, pointing out that it was a crime to do so. Robert momentarily dismissed their claims, but was then shocked as recordings of his negotiations were played, proving his crimes. After the events on the Glorious Coolph concluded, Jenny thanked Marika with Lynn in private, while the rest of the crew celebrated. She mentioned the possibility that she might have to fight her uncle again once she graduated from Space University, but added that she had learned a lot from Marika, so she should be able to fight him even if she was on her own. Lynn said that she wouldn't let Jenny be alone and would be with her no matter what. The two then proceeded to get intimate again, much to Marika's discomfort. Later, the Bentenmaru dropped Jenny off at Space University . Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Jenny was present on the Odette II, together with Talvikki and Flora, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other graduates took over flying the Odette II while the rest of the yacht club boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star . Before Lynn left, she told her that she'd deliver the Odette II and to focus on her exams. When Lynn promised to come to her after the exams, she smiled and said she would be waiting for her partner Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the start of term at Space University, Jenny was devoting time to administrative work at her company, Fairy Jane. She contacted Marika to hire the Bentenmaru to carry out a raid on one of Fairy Jane's cruise liners, Begin The Beguine. Marika agreed to take the job, requesting a little extra performance on seeing Kanata Mugen's name on the passenger list Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 2. The day after the raid, she contacted Marika again to thank her, noting how successful the ad-lib was with the customers, with many more signing up for the next tour. The two talked about their recent problems, with both Fairy Jane, the pirates and Harold Lloyd having jobs taken from them, and the enemy that had targeted the Bentenmaru Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 5. Following the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy, Jenny had Fairy Jane absorb some of the companies that were part of the Yggdrasil Group, together with Gruier's Serenity affiliates Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 10. Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Jenny tagged along on the Odette II in order to collect more information for her University history paper which she wanted to surprise the annoying professor that thought of the newly found colony's history as not worth studying. She was onboard Odette II when it went back in time, and became a main member of the discussion group about the actions they needed to take with her knowledge about the War of Independence and time paradoxes. She asked Marika to wear a Captain outfit while they were in the past, in order to boost the crews' morale Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10. War of Independence Arc (Novel-Only) After the Odette II returned to the present, Jenny visited her professor Athena Sakyura to ask about time travel and whether there was any research being conducted into it at Space University. She later accompanied the yacht club back through the space-time anomaly into the past after the Bentenmaru disappeared while investigating it Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Jenny appears in various parts of Fever Mouretsu Pirates, including missions with retellings of Marika's search for a substitute crew and the yacht club's coming to her rescue, this time from the altar Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Skills & Abilities Jenny displays good management and leadership skills as the yacht club's president, and tries to know the members and their backgrounds as well as possible. She also has a certain degree of business skill, having set up her own company, which became one of the fastest growing travel companies around. She is capable at handling small firearms and flying craft like the Silent Whisper. As a member of the yacht club, Jenny has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also possesses a high degree of academical skill, being able to pass the difficult entrance exam for Space University. Relationships Lynn Lambretta Being lovers, Jenny has an intimate relationship with Lynn. The two know each other very well and share an unconditional trust towards each other. After Jenny left Hakuoh Academy, they regularly kept in touch and eventually made plans to see each other in the future, with Lynn intending to follow her to the Space University Sailing 22. Jenny and Lynn have no qualms with being affectionate, even in the presence of others . Marika Kato Jenny trusts the young captain's skills and judgement, going so far as to follow her plans without question during the Lightning 11's attack on the Odette II and hiring the Bentenmaru to help her escape her arranged marriage . Marika respects Jenny and is always willing to help her, despite the potential risk involved . Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Jenny gets along with the other members of the yacht club and has their respect. On learning that Jenny needed their help, the yacht club were all in favour of coming to her rescue . Likewise, Jenny helped them out when they needed someone to fly the Odette II in their absence . Robert Dolittle Jenny isn't on good terms with her uncle, who has fought her father for control of Hugh and Dolittle for many years - a conflict which worsened after Jenny started Fairy Jane. Though he doesn't have a particularly high opinion of her, Robert recognises her as a threat to his line's control over the company, and tried to neutralise the threat she posed. After his attempt to force her into an arranged marriage was thwarted and his corruption exposed, their relationship has likely worsened even more and further conflict between the two in the future seems likely . Athena Sakyura At first, Jenny wasn't particularly keen on Athena due to her attitude towards the history of colony worlds, which she considered not worth studying . Her opinion changed after the events of the timeslip, when she asked her about research into time travel and Athena generously treated her to much more than she was expecting . Gallery Jenny Dolittle - Anime Design.gif|Jenny's anime design Jenny_Dolittle_-_Wedding_Dress.jpg|Jenny in her wedding dress Jenny,_Talvikki,_Flora_-_Pirate_Hunter_Arc.jpg|Jenny with Talvikki and Flora at the end of the Pirate Hunter Arc MP-vol10-cover.jpg|Jenny on Volume 10's cover Jenny (V10 Character Info).png|Jenny in Volume 10's Character Introduction section Jenny Dolittle (Manga).png|Jenny in the web-manga Jenny Dolittle (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Jenny (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Jenny Dolittle - Movie Design.png|Jenny's Movie Design Fever - Jenny Rescue.png|Jenny's rescue in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia *The phrase "Bakame" uttered by Jenny in the Recruitment Arc is the same phrase uttered by the Captain of Yamato in Space Battleship Yamato when being asked to surrender. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress